


A Boy and His Father

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Instead of Going to Bed DAI Verse [22]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Children, Comedy, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: Alistair, Kieran, and Morrigan share a few words.





	A Boy and His Father

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/138010791@N02/38982627995/in/album-72157662981371817/)

“Kieran. Are you bothering the Warden?”

Alistair stiffened at the woman’s voice, head twisting over his shoulder to spot her. Not ten feet away stood Morrigan, a smile so unfamiliar spread across her lips.

“I’m not bothering anybody, Mother.”

_Mother?_

“Leave the man alone. I’m sure he is far too busy—”

Alistair grinned. “I’m not busy at all. Would you like to learn how to use a sword, Kieran?”

Yellow eyes brightened as the boy smiled. “May I, Mother?”

Morrigan regarded Alistair a moment before nodding. “A boy should know how to defend himself. Aye. Try the sword. And if you find it unsuitable, there are other methods.”

Kieran returned his gaze to Alistair, far too wise for his years. “Where should we practice?”

He pointed to a door in the gardens. “Through there. Skyhold’s training yard will do. We can start after dinner.”

Morrigan nodded. “Yes. For now, you should return to your studies.”

“But, Mother—”

A stern glare silenced the boy, and he sighed as he stalked for the library. Alistair turned for the yard, but before he took a step, Morrigan called.

“A moment, Warden?”

Alistair raised a curious brow as he regarded the witch, her face a mask of poise. “Yes, Morrigan?”

“Thank you.”

He scanned the gardens, smile falling slack. It must be a joke, some sort of ruse played for laughs. “For?”

“For everything,” she started. “I never thanked you for… for ending the Blight.”

 _For creating Kieran with me_. “I did what any Warden in my position would have done. You should be thanking my wife for allowing it.”

Morrigan snorted a laugh through her nose. “Dearest Sia knows my gratitude more than anyone.”

“You’ve spoken with her then?”

Crestfallen, the witch frowned. “Alas, I have not heard from her in some time. Is she well?”

Alistair averted his gaze lest the woman see his welling eyes. “She writes often, but it’s been a few weeks.”

“She’s not with you?”

Maker, she had no idea. He shook his head, shoulders slumping as Morrigan neared him. “She’s… searching for a cure. Been gone a few years.”

She said nothing a moment before consoling him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I am sorry, Alistair. But what she is doing is admirable.”

“I know,” he muttered, wiping tears from his face. “But I miss her.”

Never in a million years would Alistair anticipate appreciation any sort of sympathy, let alone a hug, from Morrigan. But embrace him she did, and Alistair hesitated for not one second in returning the gesture.

“I miss her, too, Alistair. But she will return, triumphant, as always.”

Loathe as he was to admit it, Alistair eased in the witch’s embrace, soothed by her familiar face and easy voice. “Thank you for understanding, Morrigan.”

Parted, she offered another small smile. “You are a true friend, Alistair. Kieran knows his father is a great man. I have made sure of that.”

Maker, how the years have treated her well. “That’s more than I could ever ask of you. But make sure he knows I’m a bit awkward, too?”

Morrigan’s laugh rang through the garden, echoing and drawing eyes as she turned on her heel after her son.

“Oh, he knows that, too.”


End file.
